This application relates to the art of workpiece straightening apparatus and, more particularly, to such straightening apparatus having opposed straightening rollers for straightening elongated generally cylindrical workpieces, such as rods, pipes or wire, which pass generally longitudinally between the rollers. The invention is particularly applicable to improved guide members and guide member mounting arrangements for use in straightening apparatus of the type described.
Known straightening apparatus having opposed straightening rollers uses opposite guide members having front guide edges of expensive special hard material for reducing wear of the guide edges as the workpieces travel therepast. The prior guide members are also expensive because they require openings for accommodating the outwardly flared bell ends of the concave straightening roller, particularly for small diameter workpieces.
An example of a known guide arrangement for a straightening apparatus is described in German Utility Model No. 6,930,960. The straightening rollers are vertically opposed and a guide member is mounted to a holder hingedly connected outwardly and below the lower straightening roller at a hinge connection located along a line extending at approximatey a 45.degree. angle to the vertical from the path of a workpiece through the straightening rollers. It is possible to swing the guide holders about their hinge connections for setting the guides to workpieces of different diameters.